


Blind Hope

by cami_soul



Series: Blind [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Harry is working up the courage to ask Draco to move in with him.





	Blind Hope

Harry paced restlessly back and forth in the unused classroom. He was meeting Draco here soon and he still hadn’t worked out exactly what he was going to say. He had made an effort on his appearance, wearing the soft black jumper that Draco had given him and his slightly less beat up pair of trainers. He had brushed his hair, trying to tame it, but when he walked out of the bathroom it had twisted right back where it always was.

Graduation was next week. They both had plans. He would be starting his auror training this summer and Draco would be starting an apprenticeship with a potions master in London. But there was so much that was still unplanned, and it was this thought that had Harry pacing. And had him practicing. Draco would be here any minute and he still didn’t know what he was going to say. 

“Draco, I think . . . I, uh . . . Draco, we should really . . . aghhh!,” Harry shouted his frustration. He wasn’t good with words. He knew that . . . everybody knew that! Why was he putting himself through this? 

OK, he would just try again. “Draco, we should move in together,” god no, that was way too abrupt. “Draco, we will be leaving Hogwarts soon and . . .,” and aghhh he couldn’t do this. He was shit at this. The speed of Harry’s pacing turned frantic. 

“Draco, I know you don’t want to move back to the Manor, how about moving in with me?” Yeah, that was a crap reason. He probably just wanted to get his own flat in London. “Draco, Grimauld Place is really too big for just one person. Plus you’re a Black so the house really likes you.” That was really going to convince him, sure. His house liked him. He was pathetic. Couldn’t he think of anything better?

OK, what did Draco care about? Fucking, Draco liked fucking. “Draco, move in with me so that we can fuck every day!” Well, that was certainly blunt. It might work but, as much as he loved sex with Draco, that wasn’t the real reason Harry was asking.

Harry didn’t know how he would get by without having Draco with him every day. He needed to talk to him, to eat with him, to sit and watch him read, to touch him every day, to see that annoying smirk. He wasn’t sure he could function without him. “Draco, I need you in my life each and every day . . .” Gah! That was way too sappy. Draco would laugh his arse off at that one. 

“Draco, I, uh . . . what would you say if . . . I, er . . . Draco . . . I love you!” Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? OK, ok deep breath. So, he loved Draco. Yeah, that felt right. He loved Draco. “I love Draco!” Shit, now he couldn’t stop saying it. “Draco, I love you, move in with me?”

“Yes!” Draco’s voice startled Harry so much he almost fell over as he whirled around to face the corner he was standing in. Draco was standing in the shadows of the far corner of the room. Since he was wearing his black robes, his pale blond hair was the only part of him that didn’t blend in to the dark corner. 

“What . . . how . . . when . . . ?” Harry stared at Draco in confusion. “How . . . how long have . . . ?” Harry’s heart pounded and he got lightheaded. How much of his babbling had Draco heard? What was he saying yes to? Maybe the floor would just open up and swallow him now. What? It could happen. Crazier shit then that had certainly happened to him. 

“Yes . . .” Draco moved to stand in front of Harry and cradled his face between his hands. “Yes, we should move in together.” Harry closed his eyes and sagged in relief. His eyes opened up when Draco began to speak again, “Yes, we are leaving here soon. Yes, I don’t want to move back to the manor. Yes, Grimauld Place is too big for you alone. Yes, your house loves me!” Draco gave a low chuckle with that answer.

Draco moved one hand to tangle in Harry’s hair, and the other to Harry’s neck to pull him close. “Yes, Potter, I want to fuck you every day,” Draco hissed into his ear and then scraped his teeth against Harry’s earlobe. 

Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Yes, I need you in my life,” Draco’s voice broke a little bit with this sentence. “And Harry,” Draco waited until Harry had opened his eyes again and was looking back at him, “yes, I love you too.” Draco’s lips came to meet Harry’s softly, almost tentatively – which was a bit ridiculous considering all that they had done with each other. But this soft gentle kiss was lovely and precious, and Harry wanted it to continue forever. 

When he broke away from the kiss, Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s and smiled at him. Harry smiled back. “I love you,” Harry whispered with awe and reverence. “I love you,” this time he said it more confidently, sprinkling kisses all over Draco’s face. 

He pulled back to look at Draco’s stormy eyes. “And you’ll really move in with me?” Harry asked anxiously. Harry pulled his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it while he waited for Draco to reassure him. 

Draco pushed his thumb gently against Harry’s lip and pulled it back out of his mouth. He slowly rubbed back and forth. Draco pulled his thumb away and kissed Harry. When Harry melted and groaned against his mouth he pushed his tongue in and stroked the inside of Harry’s mouth. By the time they broke away to breathe, Harry was clutching his shoulders and pushing his body up against Draco.

“Harry . . .” Draco whispered, “You are it for me.” He caressed Harry’s face gently. “You have always been it for me. I will move in with you. I will live wherever you wish, just as long as I can be with you.” He kissed Harry again, gently and reverently this time. “And if you tell anyone I said that, I will hex you Potter,” Draco added with his signature smirk. 

“That’s my Malfoy,” Harry said gleefully. He pulled Draco’s mouth back to him to continue with some serious snogging. Merlin, he loved his life!


End file.
